Family on the Edge (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup: And go! Three, two, one! Slow and inaccurate. That’s, uh, quite a combo. Tuffnut: It was also our parents’ nicknames for us! My nickname was “Slow”, which I thought was inaccurate. Hiccup: Viggo doesn’t know we found his shipyard yet. We’ll only have one chance at knocking out his fleet. We have to get it right. Come on, bud. Let’s get some shut-eye before dinner. Dagur: This is cool! Brother! Wait, where are you going? It’s me! Where’s my hug? Oh. Sorry. Uh, How do you turn this thing off? Hiccup: Give me that. Dagur: I see you’ve been keeping busy. Hey, come on, Toothless! Where’s the love, man? Hiccup: What the Thor are you doing here? Dagur: Heather! I haven’t seen a trace of her. It’s so frustrating! Hiccup: Yeah, I’ll bet. Dagur: I gotta have a dragon! Hiccup: What? Dagur: To find Heather, I need to cover more ground faster! Dragony fast! Hiccup: Yeah, I-I don’t think so- Dagur: Hiccup! You and Toothless owe me. I saved your lives! Hiccup: You also tried to kill us. Dagur: Did I ... really?! I think maybe in here, I never really wanted to! Hiccup: Oh gods. I-I can’t train you to ride a dragon. Dagur: Why not? Hiccup: I don’t have the time. Dagur: Oh. You’re too busy. I get it. Sorry. Get I’ll be going. First maybe I’ll, you know, take a stroll around the base. See a few old friends. Make a few apologies. Hiccup: Uh. No, no, no, no. Uh, you can’t! Dagur: Why not? Hiccup: Because, uh, you’ve got to be up early tomorrow, uh, to start your training! Dagur: Are you serious? But I thought- Hiccup: Okay, well, we’ll meet first thing in the morning on the far side of the island. That’s where the best wild dragons are. Actually, you should go there right now and camp out for the night! Dagur: Great idea! Thank you, Hiccup! Thank you!! Hiccup: Don’t-don’t mention it. Dagur: You’re so small and cuddly. Hiccup: Please never say that again. Uh, so I’ll see you later. Remember, on the far, far side of the island. Tuffnut: But somebody better explain how yak stew got in my pants. It was so warm. Hiccup: Hey, uh, speaking of soggy pants, you ever wonder what happened to Dagur and his crazy pants? Snotlout: Uh no. Ruffnut: And for the record, I don't think his pants were that crazy. Fishlegs: What brings Dagur up, anyway? Hiccup: Nothing. But since we're on the subject of Dagur now, uh, do you ever wonder why he helped Heather escape from Viggo? Astrid: Probably as a distraction so he could get away himself. Hiccup: Maybe. I don't know. But what if it was actually the first step on a path toward a new life? Heather: A "new life"? Dagur? A dragon doesn't change its markings, Hiccup. Fishlegs: Uh, technically- Heather: Except for a Changewing, yes, I know. Fishlegs: And a- Heather: You get the point! Hiccup: Right. You're probably right. But then again, uh, who would've thought that my father, Stoick the Vast, would ever learn to ride a dragon? You never know. Next time we see Dagur- Heather: I'll split the father-killer in two! Hiccup: Huh. Yep. Okay. I think we get your point. Heather: I better go. I have island patrol tonight. Hiccup: Uh Actually, I'll take that. I have a way more important mission for you. Heather: You do? Hiccup: Of course I do. It's, uh, one final recon mission to check out our target. You and Snotlout. Snotlout: What are you talking about? We went last time. Hiccup: I know.That's why I'm sending you again. To be on the lookout for any last-minute changes. Heather: That sort of makes sense. Hiccup: And you should leave tonight. Snotlout: Tonight? But I haven't even packed. Argh! It's gonna take a whole day to get there. Heather: Jeez, Hiccup, are you trying to get rid of us? Hiccup: Yes. No, no! That's crazy. Why would I- Heather: I'm kidding, Hiccup. Relax. Come on, Snotlout. Sooner we leave, the sooner we get back. Hiccup: Take your time. And by that, I mean "be safe". Dagur: Finally! Not mad, just excited. Hiccup: Yeah, I see that. Dagur: Been thinking about what dragon I should ride. Something that makes a statement. You don't have any Skrills hanging around, do you? Hiccup: What? No. Dagur: Well, I suppose I could settle for a Night Fury. Not the same "zhush" as a Skrill, but I could get by. Hiccup: Sorry, he's one of a kind. Dagur: How about a Razorwhip? Like Heather's? Hiccup: Dagur, I already picked out a dragon for you. You're gonna love it. Dagur: He's awesome, right? And dangerous? Because I already picked out a name. "Shattermaster". Is, uh, is this my dragon's breakfast? Hiccup: No, this is Shattermaster. The perfect dragon for you. Stable, easy to ride. Dagur: Yeah, uh, I am not riding that dragon. Hiccup: Then you're not riding any dragon. Dagur: It's beneath me. Hiccup: Not yet. Prove to me that you can even get on it. Dagur: Easy. I got this! Get- Get back here! Hiccup: Dagur, no! Are you okay? Dagur: You made your point, Hiccup. We'll do it your way. Ahh! Whoa-ho! Here we go. Come on, Shattermaster. Turn! Turn! Ho. Ho. Thanks, T! Hiccup: Maybe we should try something a little more down to earth. You're trying to steer him too much. You need to trust your dragon, Dagur. He doesn't want to hit the trees any more than you do. Dagur: If you say so! Let's see what you've got for speed. Hiccup: Slow down, you're not ready for - Eh. Dagur: Bad Dagur, bad! I'm sorry, Hiccup. Hiccup: You're trying to do too much too soon. Great. I can't fly Toothless like this. Dagur: Gimme it. I can straighten it out. Hiccup: No, no, no, no, no! Dagur: Oops. Here you go. Hiccup: It's okay. I have a spare back at my hut. I'll take your dragon and be back as soon as I can. Okay. Now you stay right here. Don't go anywhere. Don't do anything. All right? Toothless, keep an eye on him. Dagur: So, any ideas on how to pass the time? Woo! Wooh! Come on, T. Whoa! We're best friends now! Whoa! Why'd you do me like that, bud? Fishlegs: What have you done with Hiccup? Astrid: The sooner you tell us where Hiccup is, the easier it'll go on you. Dagur: I'm telling you, he's here. Getting a spare leg. Tuffnut: Sure he is. I've had enough of these lies. Either you start singing like a canary or we do. Just tell us the truth. And it only gets worse. Ask Hiccup. Fishlegs: Hiccup! Tuffnut: You're alive! Wait. You're alive? Astrid: What's going on here? Dagur says you're buddies now and you're teaching him to ride a dragon? Hiccup: Yeah, it's a funny story, actually. Then I flew away in one direction and he sailed off in the other. Astrid: So, Dagur saved your life? Dagur: And Toothless's. Right, bud? Hiccup: Yeah. Pretty much. Astrid: Why didn't you tell us? Dagur: Yeah, why didn't you tell 'em, brother? Hiccup: Because I wasn't sure how you would feel about it. 'Cause I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Dagur: To be fair, I have done some pretty questionable things. Fishlegs: Questionable? Trying to kill us is not questionable! Tuffnut: Yeah, yeah, yeah. He saved you. I get that. But why are you teaching him how to ride a dragon? Dagur: I'm looking for Heather. Hiccup: Yes, and the sooner I teach him how to fly, the sooner he can leave to go find her, wherever she might be. Ruffnut: Dagur, have we got some good news for you. Hiccup: Yes, yes, we do. Fishlegs, here, is the best Gronckle trainer in the world. He can help improve your flying. Fishlegs: Aww. Thanks, Hiccup. Ruffnut: Hello! Tuffnut: Hey! Hiccup: Maybe you should go train him. Tuffnut: Oh, come on! Hiccup: Now! Tuffnut: Really? Fishlegs: Ohh. Yes, right away. Ruffnut: I don't think they can hear us. Dagur: I want to know everything. Everything! Fishlegs: Okay. Where to begin? The Gronckle- Ruffnut: No! Wait, wait, wait! Tuffnut: Look towards me! Hiccup: Eight ships being worked on at once. If we hit them in one coordinated strike, we could cripple Viggo's fleet. Astrid: Could we talk about the Rumblehorn in the room, please? Dagur, here? Hiccup: I know. I know. But he seems like he's really trying to change. Astrid: You don't think it's strange that he shows up here right as we're about to hit Viggo's shipyard? Hiccup: You weren't there, Astrid. He could have turned us over to Viggo's men, but he helped us escape. Astrid: Did he? Or is that what they wanted you to think, so they could put a spy among us? Hiccup: Look, I'm not blind to the risks, Astrid. Why do you think I gave him the slowest, least dangerous dragon I could find? It's- It's just that- Astrid: What? Hiccup: When the chips were down and I thought the hunters had me for sure, Toothless let Dagur ride him to save me. If Toothless trusts him, then I have to try to trust him, too. Astrid: Well I hope you and Toothless are right about Dagur. For all our sakes. Hiccup: Well, maybe we should go check on him. See how he and Fishlegs are doing. Astrid: Okay, but just to be safe. Hiccup: Fishlegs, how's your student? Fishlegs: He is a fast learner! Dagur: I have an excellent teacher! Fishlegs: Oh, stop it, you. Astrid: Ugh. Fishlegs: Look at this move he came up with. Remember the Gronckle Drop? Well, watch this. Fishlegs and Dagur: Three, two, one. Dagur: Oh, Fishlegs! Fishlegs: Wooh! Ha-ha! Oh-hoo-hoo! Hiccup: That was insane! Fishlegs: I know! We call it the "Inverted Gronckle Drop". We could really use it on our next mission. Ah. Hiccup: I think that's enough training for you two. Dagur: But there's hours of light left. I have so much to learn! Astrid: Oh, you're still training. With me. Hiccup: Uh, he is? Dagur: Relax, Hiccup. She obviously doesn't trust me and wants to check me out for herself. Astrid: Oh, hey, he's not as dumb as he looks. Dagur:'''And now she's trying to provoke me. But it won't work. I am the sea, calm and wide My sense of peace comes from the inside. '''Astrid: Seriously? Hiccup: Try not to hurt him. Astrid: No promises. That wasn't horrible. Dagur: How "not horrible"? Astrid: Probably better than Snotlout could have done it. Dagur: Thanks. Astrid: Use loops to keep the sun behind you and in your enemy's eyes. You'll be harder to hit. Dagur: Right! I saw you do that last time you were defending the Edge against- Too soon? Astrid: We should head back. Dagur: I really am trying to change, Astrid. Astrid: Hiccup thinks so. But if this is an act, if you betray us, or Heather, I will personally make you pay. Dagur: Aww. It's okay, fella. She's just trying to make a point. Astrid: He was ready to defend you after one day. Pretty impressive bonding. But seriously, turn on us and I will send you to Valhalla myself. Tuffnut: This is the "Reverse Tuffnut". This, the "Double Twist Tuffnut". And my personal favorite, the "Tuffnut Surprise". Dinner and a show. Dagur: Did you name all these moves yourself? Tuffnut: Maybe. Astrid: Are you going to tell Dagur about Heather? Hiccup: How can I? You heard her last night. She clearly isn't ready to see him. Astrid: Well, then get him off the Edge. She could be back any minute. Hiccup: Yes, I know. Why do you think I'm teaching him how to fly? I figure we've got until about sundown tomorrow to get him out of here. Heather: Get who out of here? Snotlout: We raced back. Hiccup: Uh. I think I know who lost. Heather: You! Dagur: Sister! Hiccup: Heather, no! Dagur: I guess a hug is out of the question? Hiccup Haddock, I cannot believe you kept my Heather from me. I was so worried. Was she alive? Was she dead? Heather: Oh, please. Drop the act. And you! Bad enough you were consorting with my mortal enemy. Tuffnut: I think that means they're dating. Ruffnut: Ha! Does Fishlegs know? Heather: But then you teach him how to ride dragons? Have you lost your mind? Hiccup: Heather, he saved my life. Heather: I don't care! You can't trust him. You think it's a coincidence that he shows up now before this mission? It's a setup, Hiccup. Can't you see that? Astrid: To be fair, that was my first thought, too. Heather: He set me adrift as a child. He killed our father, for Thor's sake. He tried to kill each of us multiple times. Dagur: Most, if not all, of those things are true, but I am trying to change, sister. Heather: Don't ever call me that, spy. Dagur: I'm not a spy. I don't know how I could possibly prove that. I guess you're just gonna have to take my word for it.Yeah, I don't think I would take it, either, if I were you. So, thank you all for the hospitality, but I think Shattermaster and I should be going. Good day. Hiccup: Oh, come on. Dagur, Dagur. Dagur: I said "Good day". Snotlout: Was he crying? Heather: Yeah! Tears of laughter, at us. Hiccup: I should probably talk to him before he goes. What are you doing? Dagur: Everyone kept dropping hints about some big mission. I thought I should take a look. Heather may hate me, but I do not want her flying any suicide missions. Hiccup: It's a shipyard. Viggo is retrofitting his ships. Enlarging the cells for bigger dragons, it looks like. Dagur: Hmm. Remarkably undefended. Hiccup: It's very remote. Deep behind his lines and shrouded in fog. Dagur: Hmm. Seems a little too easy. Hiccup: We've kept an eye on it for weeks. Viggo doesn't defend it because he doesn't think we know about it. Dagur: Let me guess, coordinated attack, using the sea stacks for cover, but staying up out of arrow range? Hiccup: Something like that. Dagur: You're too gullible, Hiccup. That's your problem. I should know. I tricked you plenty of times. Hiccup: Yeah, well, I'm still here. Astrid: Hiccup, what did Dagur- Hiccup: Astrid, stop! Astrid: So, you are a spy! Dagur: Relax, blondie. I was just trying to talk some sense into your boy Hiccup, here. Astrid: We can't let him go now. He's seen the plans. Hiccup: I know. Dagur: Fine. Lock me up. Then go do your mission. But know this, Hiccup. If anything happens to Heather, I will hold you personally responsible. Astrid: That should hold you. Hiccup: We'll figure out what to do with you when we get back. Heather:'''I have some ideas. '''Dagur: Just one question, Hiccup. Why attack now? Did the number of ships at that shipyard just happen to go up? Hiccup: Uh Yes. From eight to twelve. Dagur: Of course they did! Because eight ships wasn't enough to draw you in. Use your brain, Hiccup. Hiccup: I am, and you know what? It's telling me not to trust you. Tuffnut: You're on guard duty, Chicken. Keep an eye on this guy. Hiccup: Dagur couldn't be right about this mission being too easy, could he? Astrid: We've been watching these shipyards for weeks. We haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Heather: Dagur is still working for Viggo. He was just trying to keep us from attacking his master. He's a liar and a spy. Tuffnut: What's that, Chicken? Buck! Buck! Buck? Dagur has escaped? Heather: I told you. Hiccup: Shattermaster broke him out. Fishlegs: You have to admit, he really has bonded with his dragon well. I'm just saying. Hiccup: Wings up, gang. We have to hit that shipyard before Dagur has a chance to give away our plan. Anyone see Dagur? Maybe we beat him here. Astrid: There he is. Hiccup: Okay, here's the- plan. Heather: This is your last betrayal, Dagur. You can't lose me that easily. Whoa! Astrid: What do we do? Hiccup: Even when he warns them, they'll still need time to react. We have to hit the shipyards now! Dagur: Ahoy, in the shipyard. I have a message for Viggo. Dragon Hunter 1: What? Dragon Hunter 2: Huh? Dagur: Tell him Dagur the Deranged says hello. Yep. Trap. Dragon Hunter 3: Fire! Snotlout: What does he think he's doing? Hiccup: Proving he was right. That it was a trap all along. Dagur: Come on, Shattermaster! Let's show 'em what a real Rider and his dragon can do! Hiccup: Come on! We have to do something! Astrid: Hiccup, don't. He's gone. There's nothing we can do. Hiccup: This is my fault. I should've listened to him. Astrid: He knew it was a trap and he still flew right in. Snotlout: We never saw him hit the water, so maybe... Maybe... Ruffnut: Yeah, maybe. Fishlegs: I will never forget his noble sacrifice. Heather: You think my brother sacrificed himself? Not with his ego. He thought he could make it. What? Hiccup: I just never heard you call Dagur "brother" before. Heather: I need some sleep. Heather (v.o.): "Heather, if you're reading this, I guess- Dagur (v.o.): -that's bad news for me. Sorry, but I couldn't let Hiccup fly you into a trap. Tell our little brother that if he really wants to hurt Viggo, hit his next dragon auction. It moves around, but if he turns over enough rocks, some worm will tell him where it is. One other thing. I didn't kill our father. When he disappeared, I let people believe that, so they would think I was tough enough to be chief. I did a lot of things I'm sorry for, but I couldn't rest in peace knowing you thought I did that." Heather: "Be safe. Your brother, Dagur." Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts